Talk:Red Minister
Need an edit on this page. The article states "grants immunity to support and magic styles." This is incorrect and should read "grants immunity to support and weapon styles." Adding this edit today. The form does not only drain chi, but has a vampiric effect for both chi and health, adding both to the player's total whenever he/she executes a successful primary attack. Adding "Replenishes the player's chi and health with each successful attack." There is a distinct possibility that the Red Minister is inspired by the Crimson Death ''from ''AD&D 1st edition: Monster Manual II "Although its abilities are relatively useful, the Red Minister's attacks are a little underwhelming, and it is acquired too late in the game to be particularly helpful, even if the player hoards upgrade points in preparation" - This is phrased as an opinion and an incorrect one. Soon after the style is aquired, you are assailed by ghosts all weilding weapons for which you have complete immunity. 20 points grabbed from one level-up is enough to walk through the encounters leading up tio the battle of dirge. Red minister form also allows one to walk through many combats while revisiting the adventure in Jade master mode, which I am currently testing. Of special note: The real weakness of this form is that it is easily blocked. When fighting multiple opponents, instead of trying to break through an opponent's block it is wise to change targets so that you can keep striking. The other objective weakness of the form is that it cannot perform evasive maneuvers, though these are unnecessary when fighting an opponent armed with a weapon. Also, note that Death's Hand can damage the red minister with his demon blade. Pigron 18:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Changed the afformentioned section that called the form's attacks "underwhelming" The current copy will now read: "Although its abilities are relatively useful, the Red Minister's attacks are a little weak and easily blocked. It is acquired very late in the game, so if the player intends to use this form it may be necessary to hoard upgrade points in preparation." Hopefully this retains the spirit of the original note while removing the bias. See my previous talk entry for the original. The original entry lead me to believe that this martial style would be worthless before I tested it and discovered quite the opposite. It is vulnerable to ranged magical attacks, as you can be struck many times before you can close with an opponent. The style would be easily defeated if the AI would know enough to simply never allow th Red Minister to close for melee. Pigron 19:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Note that the secondary attack appears similar to the spirit thief attack, except that it does physical damage to opponents as well as replenishing the player's chi. This is true for enemy humans, spirits and demons. Pigron 22:11, November 23, 2014 (UTC) The Red Minister's weapon immunity extends to Mirabelle, the outlander's blunderbuss weapon form. Pigron 19:54, November 24, 2014 (UTC)